How To Ruin A BreakIn
by Madame Cyanure
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple recovery mission, but then, Ianto mused afterwards, nothing is ever simple when Jack is around... PWP, Canon Slash, Janto. x


**This one is by special request from Tacroy – a nice little challenge to help me get rid of some angsty writers block. WARNING THIS IS PURE PWP :) Enjoy people, and don't forget to review! :) x**

**PROMPTS: Jack/Ianto – a pink vibrator – Owen's medical coat – chocolate – bruised knees – UNIT**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a laptop. That's about it. x**

How to Ruin a Break-In

'The doctor will see you now.'

Ianto froze as the sultry voice resonated behind him, dropping the papers that the team were due to be commandeering from their militant UNIT counterparts. Jack's presence in the darkened medical suite pre-empted their work in favour of Ianto's arousal. Ianto sighed and turned around, fighting the hoarseness that had crept into his tone.

'Not here, Jack. We are not even supposed to be here now. Help me get the computer files so we can get out of here.' He looked Jack slowly up and down, blushing to himself as his eyes lingered appreciatively over Jack's groin. 'And Owen will personally kill you if he finds out that you are wearing that.'

Ianto watched as Jack walked slowly forward at an agonising pace as the contents of Ianto's vein's throbbed southward, bringing the laboratory coat into relief under the glare of a halogen spotlight.

'Already done.' Jack swung a USB pen in front of Ianto's eyes; hiding the information stick in an inside pocket as Ianto made to snatch it from him. 'Come and find it, Ianto.'

Ianto was sweating, his mind going fuzzy as it battled with testosterone for control.

'No, Jack.'

'He says no, but his eyes say yes.' Jack sidled closer, grinding their erections together as Ianto moaned. He purred in Ianto's ear, oozing with passionate confidence. 'And someone else says yes too.'

Ianto's breath caught in his throat – his resolve was not going to last much longer. There was suddenly so little air in the room, and the heat was dripping off their bodies with the pheromones.

Then Jack whispered, 'Would it help if I told you that I'm naked under here. I want to taste you Ianto. I want to taste you so badly.'

Ianto broke; his penis threatening to break free of its fabric prison in anticipation of victory.

'Aw, fuck it!'

Ianto's lips collided messily with Jack's, and the immortal responded enthusiastically; deepening the hot, wet kiss as he fumbled with Ianto's belt and tie. Ianto reached down into the coat and started working Jack's cock, not caring as he heard the white material rip. After what seemed like decades, the two of them broke for air, panting.

'You taste like chocolate, Ianto.'

'That's because I ate a Twix earlier, idiot.' Ianto growled, pointing at a black rucksack that lay discarded upon the floor. 'Front pocket of bag. Now.'

'So masterful!'

'Just do it, Jack! I need to be inside you.' Ianto watched as Jack padded over to the bag, deliberately drawing attention to his well toned arse and the pleasurable abyss that Ianto longed to put his stamp on. Ianto could see Jack's eyes light up in delight as he discovered the bag's contents.

'Well, well, Jones. Bringing toys on a mission. Your Captain will have to reprimand you for this.' Jack held up a hot pink vibrator in delight.

'It depends what the job description is, Sir. Harassment at work requires preparation. Speaking of which…'

Ianto kicked the last remains of his underwear off and gestured for Jack to come back to him as he slicked up his penis with lube he had found in his pocket.

'Pink is so your colour, Ianto.' Jack's hot breath tickled Ianto's back as he sank down, planting kisses as he eased the vibrator into Ianto's anus and switched it on to its highest intensity, nipping and sucking the soft flesh to leave a love bite that would not fade for days to come. Ianto's back arched as he gasped in pleasure, riding the waves of vibrations. He spun round, hoisting Jack to his feet and kissing him, dragging his lover over to the nearest examination bed by his cock, moaning as the efforts of the pink vibrator grew stronger. Ianto slapped Jack's arse as they collided with furniture, spinning the immortal around as he positioned himself, lifting up the coat. The first thrust caused Jack to cry out, his voice symphonic with Ianto's ecstatic groaning. Ianto's thrusts became irregular; sometimes harder and faster, sometimes more tender and loving as he pounded Jack into oblivion.

Ianto was close as he pumped Jack harder, he could feel it. Jack was too, by the sound of things.

'Ianto, I need to – touch me please!'

Ianto's hand crept down from Jack's waist to stroke his lover's cock. One touch was all it took and both men screamed as their orgasms synchronised, Ianto riding it out as his semen filled Jack. The two of them collapsed, giggling and satiated, onto the bed.

Ianto noticed in the blissful lull that Jack's knees had been bruised, not that it mattered. It was what they had just done what really counted. Plus they had made a lot of mess that needed to be dealt with first.

Suddenly the intruder alarm sounded and Ianto scrambled to his feet. Jack however, placed his hands behind his head and relaxed, remaining where he was.

'Shit, Jack! Move! I thought you'd dealt with security!' Ianto scowled as Jack laughed. Ianto dragged Jack to his feet, attempting to locate his pants at the same time.

'Well at least they enjoyed the show.' Jack winked and waved at an LED flashing in the corner of the ceiling. 'I know I did.'

Ianto swore, planted a kiss on Jack's forehead and ran for the exit with a semi-naked and smug Jack following suit.

Thankfully, Jack's greatcoat had been left in the back of the SUV. Ianto had a feeling that they would need it as he whisked Jack away into the night, especially as they hadn't had time to remove the vibrator from his arse. Not that that was a bad thing.

**I hope you liked it. Review please! :) MC. x**


End file.
